hetalia_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreamtalia
Dreamtalia (夢タリア, Yumetaria , ''lit. "Dream Italy") is an English-language game created by Pianodream and KyoKyo866 (or Kyo, her pseudonym) and made with RPG Maker VX Ace (the videos only). Its status is ongoing since its debut on YouTube and NicoNico Douga in 2013 and its release in May 2014 and currently has eight chapters. The game itself is based off of Piano, Kyo and Neo-Kyno's (and old friend of Piano's since their work on the English demo of HetaOni) roleplay. The main plot of the game is that a mysterious creature called the Fauchereve (aka the Dream Reaper) has taken over Italy's mind and the remaining Axis--Japan and Germany--and Allies--America, England, Russia, France, and China--join forces to exorcise the demon from his mind. Dreamtalia was intended to be made playable on RPG Maker VX Ace; however, due to technical problems with VX Ace, the game was downgraded to RPG Maker XP. ''(See also: Bug Reports/Errors) 'Gameplay' Dreamtalia is typically RPG-based like most HetaGames. However, as of the first version, there was no function to switch around party members. The characters are also equipped with their respective weapons. One unique feature to Dreamtalia is the Arcana deck, in which certain nations (who either are or aren't trapped in the dream land) represent a certain tarot card (i.e. Japan represents the Hermit whilst Finland represents the Chariot; Temperance is yet to be revealed). Aside from typical RPG gameplay, there were also puzzles that tests the player's memory as well as some critical thinking puzzles. 'Setting, Characters, and Story' 'Setting' The beginning starts off in the real world (at an unknown date) and switches to an unknown room (presumably England's) as the game progresses midway (in the first version). When the nations (minus Prussia) enter the dream world, the go into a spring-like realm filled with healthy flora and fields. The realm then transitions to a tundra to a winter landscape. In the south end of the landscape, there is a dark, rocky humid cavern where mischevious spirits reside. Towards the end of Chapter 8, the Axis and Allies enter once again enter the wintery landscape where they encounter a factory, which seems to be working on the outside, but is worn down on the inside, ridden with blood-stained toys running amok and the factory itself gets darker each time they enter a higher level of the factory. When the Axis and Allies encounter Finland (who represent the Chariot Arcana), they were in a generic Christmas-like setting, though the toys and presents there look disturbing and almost demonic due to Finland's influence of the dream. 'Characters' 'Protagonists' *Italy *Germany *Japan *America *England *France *Russia *China *Canada *Prussia *Austria 'Antagonists' *'Fauchereve' - The main antagonist of Dreamtalia. Curiously enough, its name translates to "dream reaper" in French (as stated by France). Its main abilities, as its title states, is to invade the dreams of an individual to create an illusionary utopia of his/her deepest desires. If the individual is "killed" in the dream or is weak-willed to escape it, then his/her mind completely disconnects from reality, letting their bodies decompose, thus dying in real life. *'World' - America's dream self and the Fauchereve's henchman. He fails twice to stop the Axis and Allies. He usually carries around a red-and-black chainsaw. 'Story' Warning: the following section contains spoilers. Please highlight the white box below to read. 'Chapter 1' Italy retreats to his bedroom after a grueling amount of training under Germany. He smells pasta and follows the scent by going out the second floor window and into a woodland adjacent to Germany's house. However, he becomes kidnapped by England and America. Meanwhile, Germany, annoyed at Italy skipping out on training, looks for him. His search ends with him suspiciously smelling the pasta, but finds America's spare glasses. Irritated at Italy's inability to read the mood, he storms to the Allies' headquarters and demands America to know where he has kept him. However, America sends in his pet dog to attack Germany, but Germany pushes it aside, knocking it out. He then becomes knocked out by England and gets thrown in a jail cell along with Italy. After America and England leave, Germany and Italy devise a plan to escape the cell they're in. Italy, though, falls asleep on one of the beds where he enters a dream. In this dream he encounters Germany, who's happier and carefree than his original self, and the two decide to go swimming. Unfortunately, the real Germany splashes Italy with water to wake him up and informs him that he's made a pathway out of the cell and the two escape to Germay's house. 'Chapter 2' Back in his guest room Italy checks himself on the mirror, where he sees Germany's reflection. In a trance, Italy goes to his bed and sleeps as a mysterious shadow enters him. Italy has the same dream again. Meanwhile, Germany enters the same dream setting as Italy, but Italy's nowhere to be found. When he sees him, he simply walks away. When he catches up to him Italy, covered in shadows in places, turns around, creepily saying "something wrong, captain?" Germany immediately wakes up from the supposed nightmare and goes to check on Italy. However, he discovers that Italy's heart rate is slower than normal and assumes that Italy has suffered a concussion when America and England knocked him out. He goes back to the Allies' headquarters, only to overhear America and England talking about Canada, who has suddenly fainted in front of him. England becomes suspicious of this and Germany concludes that America and England wasn't at fault for Italy's apparent coma. Elswhere, Prussia and Austria were feuding over the tea Prussia spilled onto Austria's new carpet. During their fight, Germany enters Austria's house, thinking he might help with Italy's coma, and informs them of his situation. Austria asks if Germany has taken Italy to the hospital, but Germay repies that he hasn't. Austria scolds him for not doing so, but during, he faints. Prussia and Germany rush to his aid, but they find that his heart rate is slowly dropping. Suspicious and infuriated, Germany exits Austria's house. 'Chapter 3' England ponders about the sudden coma Canada is in, but is interrupted by Germany storming into the lounge room, accusing him about putting Italy and Austria into comas. Angered, England says that he wasn't at fault. Germany demands to know why, but England refuses; however, America tells him to, knowing that the comas involve his younger brother. England then reveals that people like Austria, Canada and Italy are falling into sudden comas, with Germany adding in that Austria fell into one right in front of him and Prussia. England decides to call the other nations while Germany goes upstairs to check on Canada out of curiosity. He then looks into a mirror, but his reflection smiles creepily, which catches him off-guard. England, having finished the call, and America find Germany in the top floor room where they examine Canada briefly. Germany asks England about a reflection smiling at someone. Subtly suspicious, England leaves the room, telling America to come along and Germany to stay. Though confused at first, the two comply. Germany looks at his reflection once more and a malicious creature (which closely resembles Italy) comes out of the mirror, smiling evilly. England barges back into the room and the creature escapes back through the mirror. England then orders America and Germany to assemble their allies while he goes downstairs to his secret basement to find out more about this creature. Meanwhile, Japan, France, China and Russia come to the meeting room at Germany and America's request (and much to China's irritation, due to being rudely awakened by America) and England comes into the room and their meeting starts. 'Chapter 4' England draws out a clawed creature whom he says is the "Fauchereve" (a "Dream Reaper" as noted by France)--a shadowy demon that feeds on people's dreams and thought to be extinct long ago--and that the creature is responsible for Canada, Austria and Italy's sudden comas. However, as usual, the other nations brush England off as a disorganized madman, but England stresses that the Fauchereve is the one responsible for their friends' sudden comas. Depending on what the player chooses, Germany can either let England explain or brush it off as pure superstition. Regardless, England explains what the Fauchereve's main abilities are eating through people's dreams, creating illusionary paradises for them and slowly killing them. The other Axis and Allies become surprised by this and begin to believe England since their friends falling into sudden comatose states is unnatural, and since that there was no explanation. Once their meeting is done, the nations decide to call their other friends and families (as per England's suggestion) to let them know what was going on currently. 'Chapter 5' Meanwhile, in the dream world, a dream Germany wanders around, waiting fro Italy to come by. Italy finally arrives and dream Germany proposes that he and Italy should go to America's place to go cloud gazing. At first, Italy asks him why America's places since he hates him, but dream Germany says nobody hates anybody in this realm, where only love an happiness reside, much to Italy's delight. Dream Germany then promises Italy that he will create a utopia, a world in which he will never leave, and Italy gleefully accepts that promise. Elsewhere, in the outside world, the Axis and Allies as well as Prussia gather Italy, Austria and Canada's sleeping bodies onto the beds in England's incantation room, where England arrives with a potion he created recently. He explains witht his potion, they will find the Fauchereve easily; the Fauchereve only targets indiviuals that are pure of heart and easy to ensnare and with one drop of the potion onto said individual's skin, it will glow, indicating that the creature is eating away the person's mind. The potion itself didn't work on Canada or Austria respectively, but it does on Italy, indicating that the Fauchereve is inside Italy's mind. England further explains that with Italy's DNA, they will enter his ideal dream land. Prussia volunteers (per Russia's intimidation) to remain in the real world and tend to the others' wounds should they get injured and the remaining nations drink the potion, causing them to fall asleep. In the dream world, Germany wakes up in a spring-like realm like in four previous chapters and goes to look for the others. When they are all reunited, the Axis and Allies set off to find Italy. 'Chapter 6' While searching, they encounter Japan's past self as well as South Korea. However, the two run in opposite directions with the whole party chasing after the other Japan to a tundra. Before they could progress any farther, though, they are stopped by an America lookalike (who's wearing his old Revolutionary War uniform) who claims to be World. World tells the nations to go back where they once were, as per his "master's" orders, but they refuse. World proceeds to attack them, but is easily overpowered by them. Worried that his master might get mad at him for his failure, World runs off and the nations set off again, bringing themselves into a wintery landscape. Farther south, they ecnounter the other Japan at the end of the cliff (where a bridge once was). America tries to approach him, but the other Japan backs away out of fear. England tells America that the other Japan wasn't like their Japan, but America stresses that they're the same person. However, the other Japan proceeds to attack the nations. After the battle, other Japan falls down from his recoil, and Japan tries to get information out of it. The other Japan explains to the others that he is ninth Arcana--the Hermit--and that there is a tunnel in the south that leads to a factory full of toys. The Hermit then promptly dies, dissolving into light. In a flash of light, the party finds themselves on the other side of the cliffs, where Japan finds a tarot card, which has his name on it, further saying that this is the Hermit Arcana. (France says that this card comes from his tarot deck--a gift from Spain--but Japan keeps it anyway, seeing it is important.) 'Chapter 7' The nations then head southward according to Hermit's directions where they come across a tunnel. Despite the warning written in red paint, they enter in. As they proceed into the cave, the second lower level becomes darker, which michevious spirits lurking about. Eventually, the spirits show themselves, prompting the other nations to flee towards another floor of the tunnel. There, they find a metal door, which can only be unlocked by letter puzzle.they solve it and enter the same snowy landscape, where they find a working factory. They enter, finding it to be unlocked, but they see the inside run-down and damaged. When entering the second area, they are attacked by demonic toys, but were able to overpower them. England them informs the party that there are still more lurking about. After reaching the core reactor, they encounter World once again and he attacks them. However, he is once again defeated with England telling him off that World is a pawn. He looks confused, but Germany verbally wants to move forward and find Italy. An upset World tells them that he is not a pawn and runs off. Though China feels a little sympathy for them the party nonetheless moves on. 'Chapter 8' The nations enter a Chrismas-like room where they encounter Finland, who appears to be somewhat unstable. England deduces that Finland became ensared into the dream. Finland, who says to be Chariot and in a desparate trance, tells them that Christmas will last forever, and that nobody will have to worry about the worse things in the world. America tries to persuade Finland (Chariot) that Christmas wouldn't be forever. In a fit of rage and desparation, Finland attacks them, but is soundly defeated. He then becomes frightened that Christmas won't last forever like he dreams of, but America tells him that there can only be one day of Christmas, to balance out the good and bad things that happen in the world. Japan adds in that witht he proper balance of good and evil, there is perfect harmony, and with too much good overpowering evil and vice versa, everything will fall into chaos. Finland comprehends what Japan and America are saying and breaks free of the Fauchereve's grip to come along with the others to escape the dream world. However, just as they were about to leave, Sweden comes in and demands the nations to give Finland back to him. Germany barges in front of them demanding Sweden to tell them where Italy is. He replies that Italy is taking a siesta. England warns the others that the Fauchereve has taken the form of Sweden, with the fake Sweden acknowledging it. He then leaves, cryptidly saying that Italy will never return to Germany, telling him that he is not suitable to be a "best friend" to Italy. The factory then shakes, and Japan tells everyone to escape before it crumbles down. Midway through, Finland tries to look for the toys he made (the ones that attacked the nations in the previous chapter), but Germany yells that there's no time for that. Despite Finland's pleas to look for them and make sure that they are safe, Germany drags him along. The nations made it out of the then-demolished factory safely, but Finland mourns over the toys and Sweden destroyed in the fire. America decides to leave him alone. Finland informs the others that Temperance, the next lord, is down south, with the nations proceeding southward. 'Bug Reports/Errors' For the recorded videos uploaded on YouTube and NicoNico Douga, the program primarily used for Dreamtalia was RPG Maker VX Ace. However, due to technical problems when releasing the game, the game itself was ported to RPG Maker XP. 'Allusions' *World is mainly the lookalike of America, albeit wearing his Revolutionary War uniform. This could allude to the 20th Hetalia episode "America's Cleaning of the Storage Room" in which a flashback features America declaring independence from England. *The beginning of the game is loosely based off of a typical Hetalia episode in the first season of Hetalia: Axis Powers through certain plot elements. * Finland's love for Christmas is heavily emphasized in Chapter 8. *The golden butterfly seen twice (so far) in the game's first version will be a recurring theme in the future. 'Trivia' *The verses that appear from time to time when going through the tunnel and ending with the correct answer speaks of the 1930's Christmas carol, "Santa Claus is Coming to Town." 'Gallery' ' ' 'References' http://pianodream.deviantart.com/ <----Pianodream's DeviantART page. Since they're moving out of the HetaOni fandom, this account is only used for updates regarding their personal life offline. They have stated that Dreamtalia updates will be posted here as well. http://kyokyo866.deviantart.com/ <------ Kyo's DeivnatART page. http://www.youtube.com/channel/dreamtalia/ <------ Kyo and Pianodream's YouTube account that has the video chapters as well as teaser trailers and OST gathered in separate playlists. Category:RPG Maker VX ACE Category:RPG Maker XP Category:Adventure Games Category:Fantasy Games